Demasiado Korn
by Zess'03
Summary: Kyle está enamorado de Stan, pero no sabe cómo decírselo, y después de una situación "inesperada" Jonathan Davis, vocalista de Korn, le concede un deseo a Kyle esperando ayudarlo con su complicada relación con Stan. Aunque el deseo es malinterpretado causando que una ola de desastre caiga sobre el pelirrojo.
1. Malentendido

**Capítulo 1- Malentendido**

-Aaagh que asco!- exclamo Kyle al levantar basura del suelo del patio de la escuela–E-esta pegajoso eww- se quejo

-Vamos Kyle, no es tan malo, así la escuela se verá mejor- decía Butters mientras sonreía.

El pelirrojo se había unido a una campaña de limpieza de su escuela, creía que era lo correcto, además, pensó que sería divertido contribuir en algo para ayudar; sin embargo, nunca pensó que solo dos estudiantes se inscribirían para a campaña.

-Butters no te molesta que nadie haya venido a ayudarnos?- dijo con un tono de molestia en su voz

-Estoy seguro de que estarán haciendo algo muy importante- respondió sin preocupaciones o enojo alguno.

Kyle no solo estaba molesto por el hecho de que solo dos estudiantes tuvieran que limpiar toda la escuela, estaba encabronado por el hecho de que Stan dijo que iría a ayudarlo, pero este nunca se presentó.

Después de unas tres horas de limpieza, Kyle y Butters terminaron, el rubio de fue directamente a su casa, ya que temía que su padre lo fuera a castigar por llegar tarde; mientras que Kyle se sentó en el asfalto y saco su celular, iba a averiguar que le había pasado a Stan, así que lo llamo.

-S-stan que pero que idio!...K-kenny?- "Porque Kenny responde el celular de Stan?" pensó un tanto celoso.

-Kenny donde esta Stan?- pregunto con el tono de enojo aun en su voz

-El idiota olvido su celular en casa de Cartman-

-Están en casa de Cartman?, idiotas, sabían que hoy era la campaña de limpieza, me dejaron solo-

-Lo siento Kyle, pero es que eso es muy aburrido, que recibimos a cambio haciendo algo por la escuela?-

-Deberías saberlo "Mysterion" – le respondió con sarcasmo mientras colgaba el teléfono –Pero que hijos de puta-bufo mientras se levantaba dispuesto a irse a su casa.

Kyle caminaba arrastrando los pies mientras pateaba una roca, estaba cansado y molesto, agacho su cabeza para observar la roca y luego patearla fuertemente. –Mejor iré un rato al parque, aun no quiero ir a casa- suspiro hondo y giro su camino directo al parque, hasta que su caminata fue interrumpida por una piedrita molesta en su zapato –Malditas rocas- dijo mientras se quitaba su zapato y lo revisaba, sacando no una roca sino un pequeño grano de maíz –Con esto se hacen las palomitas, qué diablos hacía en mi zapato- se preguntó mientras tomaba ese pequeño grano de maíz y lo observaba detenidamente. –Pff hasta el maldito maíz quiere evitar que tenga un buen día- suspiro y puso ese grano de maíz en el suelo y siguió su recorrido.

-Hey! Tu niño espera!- grito un hombre de apariencia dura y con el cabello muy largo, casi como un vagabundo, solo que este si estaba limpio y tenía una perforación en la ceja derecha –Espera!-

Kyle giro y lo observo con los ojos abiertos a sobremanera de lo sorprendido que estaba

-E-eres Jonathan Davis, eres el vocalista de Korn!-

-Para que soy bueno- le respondió con una sonrisa

-Mierda hace tanto que no te veía, no desde aquella fiesta en Halloween, recuerdas a los piratas fantasmas? Vaya que nos ayudaste-

-Y ahora vengo a ayudarte otra vez pequeño payasito, tú me salvaste- Kyle solo lo miro incrédulo.

Jonathan solo se acercó y lo miro a los ojos –Te explicare Kyle, recuerdas nuestros poderes Korn?-

-Si eran una mierda, solo se transformaban en cosas de maíz….Korn….ese grano de maíz…eras tú!- dijo sorprendido, el pelirrojo estaba choqueado por la noticia –Pero qué carajo paso Jonathan?-

-Al parecer al padre Maxi le molesto el hecho de que nuestra música fuera escuchada aquí en south park, así que hizo un trato con Satán para que cuando utilizáramos nuestros poderes Korn, no pudiéramos volver a nuestra forma original; por lo menos no hasta que alguien lo notara, ese fuiste tú Kyle, tu notaste mi presencia, así que volví a ser humano-

-WOW! No te preocupes Jonathan fue un placer ayudar a mi músico favorito- le respondió con la expresión de sorpresa aun en su rostro-

-Pero aun quiero recompensarte, si hay algo que quieras, lo que sea solo pídelo, no importa que sea imposible, mis poderes Korn pueden hacer muchas cosas-

Kyle se quedó pensando un momento, no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, además, era Jonathan Davis, sabía que podía confiar en el –B-bueno…esto es algo personal, pero, estoy enamorado de alguien, pero él es un chico-

Jonathan rio y le dijo –Oh hablas del de disfraz de vaquero en aquella fiesta. Como se llama? Ah sí Stan-

La cara de Kyle se sonrojo por completo –Soy tan obvio!- exclamo

-Tu no, tu amigo es el obvio, pero bueno, comprendo tu situación Kyle, sé que no querrás parecer un marica, además; en esta maldita sociedad es raro ser gay….-

-Espera Jonathan no extiendes- lo interrumpió

-Claro que sí! Te facilitare las cosas…ahora serás una chica!- dijo mientras aplaudía formándose una densa niebla que hacía que a la pelirroja se le nublara la vista….si….escribí pelirroja.

-C-carajo Jonathan yo no quería eso, yo….yo MIERDA! Mi voz!- exclamo asustado al darse cuenta de su drástico cambio en su forma de hablar, era un poco más chillona –AAAAH! No, no puede ser, lo dijo enserio!?, no, debo estar confundido- suspiro y se puso su mano en el pecho intentando calmarse –Que carajo es esto?- dijo sintiendo un extraño bulto en su pecho, al saber qué es lo que estaba tocando su cara se puso completamente roja –T-tengo senos! No, no es posible, yo soy un chico!- grito en un intento desesperado de que "esas" cosas desaparecieran, pero no lo hacían. Kyle comenzaba a aceptar lo que le estaba pasando, su cabello era largo, su voz chillona, su ropa le quedaba grande y sentía la extraña necesidad de escuchar a One Direction –S-solo hay una forma de comprobarlo; estiro un poco su pantalón y tímidamente hecho un vistazo –Mierda! Si soy una chica!-

Que mierda iba a hacer ahora!?, no podría ir a su casa así; tampoco con Kenny, era una chica tal vez la violaría, mucho menos a casa de Stan, no sabría cómo explicarle tal cosa; Y Butters, pues el ni siquiera era una opción. Y así sin saber qué hacer, la pequeña pelirroja fue a casa de Chef, el sabría que hacer-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, aquí está mi segundo fanfic, tal vez sea mierda porque se me ocurrió la idea hoy en clase de laboratorio mientras hacíamos un experimento con granos de maíz XD

Quisiera aclarar que AMO A KORN! pero también me gusta One Direction (no me odien TwT) pero no quise decir que todas las chicas los escuchan, solo los utilicé como una referencia ya que son parte de la cultura popular femenina, repito YA SE QUE NO A TODAS LES GUSTAN!

Habrá yaoi y tal vez Lemmon hetero, aún no se :B


	2. Alguien en quien confiar

**Capítulo 2- Alguien en quien confiar**

Y ahí se encontraba Kyle, corriendo como loco hacia casa de chef, mientras corría solo podía pensar en que podría decirle; como explicar tal situación?, no era fácil "Y…que pasa si no me cree? Que voy a hacer?" pensó mientras aun corría, cosa que hizo que Kyle se distrajera y tropezara con Craig, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Oh mierda! Porque no te fijas imbécil- dijo el pelinegro molesto empuñando las manos.

Kyle sintió miedo y pánico a la vez, Craig podría matarlo de un golpe

–L-lo s-siento…no fue mi intención..- respondió con la voz entrecortada.

Craig se giró para ver quien lo había tirado, y pereciera que se congelo, no apartaba la vista de aquella pelirroja; rápidamente se levantó y estiro su mano –No te disculpes, fue mi culpa-

Kyle tomo su mano y se levantó –Gracias, creí que me golpearías, de verdad me asustaste-

La mirada de Craig parecía no apartarse de los ojos verdes de Kyle –Como podría golpearte!?...Nunca le haría nada a una chica tan linda. Perdón si te asuste.- respondió con el mismo tono indiferente de siempre, aun así, su disculpa parecía sincera

"Pero que mierda le pasa a Craig, se comporta como un marica" pensó "Oh…cierto…soy una chica" suspiro hondo –Bueno, tengo algo de prisa, así que, adiós- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Espera- ordeno Craig con una voz tranquila aunque autoritaria a la vez

-Q-que pasa?-

Craig simplemente no dijo nada, la observo de arriba hacia abajo sin expresión alguna. Kyle recordó en ese momento porque todos mantenían su distancia con él. Craig comenzaba a intimidarlo.

-Nada, puedes irte- respondió de una manera fría, nada que ver con la disculpa de hace poco.

"Eso fue tan extraño" la verdad era que el pelirrojo no sabía que pensar ante esa acción por parte de Craig, pero simplemente prefirió no tomarle importancia, tenía asuntos más grandes que atender.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Kyle llegó a la casa de chef, y sin pensarlo dos veces, toco la puerta desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se escucharon pasos bajar por las escaleras, cada vez estaban más cerca; y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer, alta y rubia con un par de enormes…ojos.

-Ah? Donde esta Chef?- pregunto con más curiosidad que desesperación

-C-chef?- aquella mujer sí que parecía desorientada –Cariño, aquí hay una niña que dice incoherencias- grito la mujer desde la puerta

-Entonces no abras- respondió chef

-Que!? – exclamo molesto –Chef, soy yo, Kyle!- grito

-WOH! Te llamas Kyle, que linda, yo me llamo Katy, nuestros nombres comienzan con la letra K, tenemos tanto en común, no crees?- inquirió aquella rubia completamente contenta mientras aplaudía y daba pequeños saltitos

"Pero qué carajo le pasa, es retrasada o simplemente es estúpida"

Se escuchó como Chef se acercaba a la puerta, cuando llego; Kyle no podía sentirse más aliviado

-Puedo ayudarte?- Chef se dirigió indiferente hacia Kyle

-N-no me escuchaste, soy yo, Kyle!-

-Hahaha buen chiste- respondió

-Es enserio puedo probarlo-

Chef estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero el pelirrojo, aun en su forma de chica, junto fuerzas y detuvo la puerta

-Te llamas Jerome McElroy, eres de Escocia, siempre te pedimos consejos, y Stan y yo te salvamos de que te casaras con un súcubo, era una chica rara de cabello negro que tenía una canción marica que decía _habrá un lindo amanecer _y tuve que aprenderla al revés, puedo cantarla si quieres_-_

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, aunque Kyle pensó que paso más tiempo, y cuando creyó que no habría esperanzas de que Chef le creyera este dijo sorprendido

-PERO QUE COÑO TE PASO!?-

-Iba caminando por la calle y me encontré con Jonathan Davis-

-Jonathan Davis está aquí en South Park? Que emoción!-interrumpió la rubia

-Estaba transformado en un grano de maíz, dijo que al padre Maxi le molesto que regresaran e hizo un trato con Satanás para que los dejara en su forma de maíz cuando usaran sus poderes Korn- soltó el pelirrojo un tanto exaltado

-Eso no explica esto- dijo Chef señalando a Kyle

-B-bueno…se supone que al notar a Jonathan en su forma de maíz rompí el trato que el padre Maxi había hecho…- el pelirrojo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, como explicar lo siguiente –Y, Jonathan me concedió un deseo que fue malinterpretado y termine así-

-Kyle, que fue lo que le querías pedir que terminaste así?- preguntó

-…..Eso no importa, Chef, necesito ayuda, no puedo ir a casa así-

-Aww pobrecita, te han pasado tantas cosas, ven pasa- Y sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia jalo a Kyle del brazo hasta el sofá dentro de la casa y la sentó –Quieres que te prepara algo de comer?, porque supongo que tienes hambre no?- inquirió la mujer rubia.

-N-no gracias Katy- respondió Kyle

-Está bien, pero si necesitas algo, solo dime si?- dijo Katy mientras se retiraba

Una vez que no se vio a la rubia, Kyle preguntó -Chef, quien es ella?-

-Es mi nueva novia Katy- respondió chef mientras pensaba en cómo ayudar a Kyle

-Y por qué es tan rara?-

-A que te refieres?- esta vez Chef ponía toda su atención en Kyle

-Hace un momento estaba emocionada, y luego sintió lastima por mí y después de eso se preocupó. Y al final se fue. Tiene un comportamiento extraño- dijo Kyle

-Es porque es una mujer.- comento Chef observando el rostro de confusión del pelirrojo -Kyle, te contare algo sobre las mujeres, nunca se sabe cómo podrán reaccionar, ya que son muy complejas-

-C-complejas?- preguntó Kyle

-Sí, que acaso no sabes nada sobre las mujeres?-

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo unos segundos. -No- respondió de una manera indiferente –Pero ese no es el punto ahora, Chef, que se supone que haga? Como iré a casa?-

-Bueno eso es fácil, no vayas; podrías mentirle a tus padres diciéndole que estas en otro lugar-

Kyle suspiro hondo, entre tanta desesperación como no se le pudo haber ocurrido eso, bueno, después de todo aún se sentía alterado.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Toc, toc, toc _

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta de la casa de Eric

-Creo que alguien toca la puerta- dijo Kenny

-Mamá alguien toca la puerta! Abre!- exclamo Cartman

-Por qué no la abres tú?-pregunto el rubio

-Para eso está mi mamá, nosotros estamos viendo la televisión... MAMÁ LA PUERTA!- grito

_Toc, toc, toc _

-Tu mamá no te escucha, nadie va a abrir la puerta- comento Kenny con un tono indiferente sin dejar de ver la televisión

-Carajo, pero que puta tan vaga- bufo el castaño mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta

-Hey! Estuve tocando la puerta y nadie la abría, que coño estaban haciendo?- pregunto Stan mientras entraba a la casa

-Nada, es solo que a Cartman le cuesta mucho levantarse para abrir- se burlo el rubio

-Oye! Cállate maldito pobre de mierda-

-Cállate Cartman, sabes que es cierto- dijo el joven azabache –Ah, a lo que venía; creo que olvide mi celular aquí, lo han visto-

-Sí, aquí esta- Kenny arrojo el celular y Stan lo atrapo

-Gracias amigo-

-De nada- respondió Kenny sin dejar de ver la televisión, pareciera que estaba hipnotizado –Ah, por cierto, Kyle te llamo-

-Si? Y contestaron-

-Claro que contestamos, ya sabes cómo se pone el judío si no contestas el teléfono- menciono Eric con un tono burlón –Es como si fuera tu novia-

-Hahaha, si, una novia gritona!- exclamo Kenny mientras reía. Pareciera que su trance televisivo se hubiera ido.

-Muy gracioso, podría esperar ese tipo de bromas de Cartman; pero de ti Kenny- dijo Stan mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz

-Solo dice lo que todos pensamos…. pequeño marica- rio el castaño mientras se giraba con el rubio. Ambos se burlaban de Stan.

-Al carajo con ustedes, iré a casa de Kyle- Y dicho esto, Stan estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero Kenny dijo

-No creo que quiera verte ahora, cuando conteste se oía molesto-

-Molesto? Por qué? –

-Por la actividad marica de la escuela-

-Oh mierda! Lo había olvidado, esa campaña de limpieza. Carajo- maldijo una y otra vez entre dietes-

-Vaya, parece que alguien tendrá que disculparse; que tal si le compras flores?, hahaha- preguntó Eric en tono de burla

-Cállate Cartman!- exclamó el rubio –Que no ves que esto es algo serio… Las flores no servirían de nada, creo que deberá llevarlo a una cena romántica, hahaha!-

-Son un par de estúpidos y sabe que más, son….- Y el pelinegro no pudo terminar la oración, ya que su teléfono comenzó a sonar –E-es Kyle- se dijo a si mismo confundido

-Hablando del rey de roma- dijo Cartman –Bueno, iré por soda, ustedes me aburrieron- y el castaño se fue a la cocina

-Yo también quiero soda- Kenny se levantó del sillón pero Stan lo detuvo del brazo

-Qué debo hacer?- pregunto Stan desesperado –Y si de veras está enojado conmigo-

-Creo que tiene todo el derecho de enojarse contigo, lo dejaste solo. Pero, él es tu mejor amigo, te perdonara- respondió tranquilo –Y si eso no funciona te acuestas con él, eso nunca falla.-

Stan iba a decirle algo a Kenny, pero, además de que no se le ocurriera nada para contestar a eso, tenía a Kyle al teléfono

_-H-hola?- contesto algo nervioso _

_-Hola, Stan?- respondió Kyle al otro lado del teléfono_

_-Sí, soy yo. Oye lo de hoy, Kenny me dijo que me habías marcado antes… y amm…de veras lo siento.-_

_Hubo un silencio incomodo a pesar de que no estuvieran hablando frente a frente_

_-No te preocupes, n-no estoy molesto- dijo Kyle tratando de esconder su molestia contra Stan, pero sobre todo; esconder su voz femenina y chillona._

_-Enserio? Entonces, estamos bien-_

_-Si- el pelirrojo suspiro hondo –Oye, necesitó un favor- _

_-Que pasa amigo?-_

_-Necesito que le digas a mis padres que estoy en tu casa, solo será por un tiempo; lo prometo-_

_-Sí, está bien; pero, a donde iras?- pregunto Stan con un tono de preocupación –Estas bien? –_

_La preocupación del pelinegro hizo sonrojar a Kyle, sabía que le importaba a su amigo –Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, debo irme, adios-_

_-No me has respondido, a donde se supone que iras?...Kyle?- _

"Me colgó, que mierda"pensó el azabache

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno, el asunto de mis padres ya está arreglado- suspiro Kyle mientras ponía sus manos en su cabello en señal de alivio

-Es bueno tener alguien en quien confiar- dijo Chef

-Sí, lo es-

-Creo que debemos ir a buscar a Jonathan, el sabrá como traerte de regreso-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hace cuanto no actualizo? Un mes tal vez?

Deberás lo siento, soy una irresponsable

Cuando tuve tiempo de escribir no lo hice; y cuando quise escribir mi mamá me ponía a estudiar. Aaaagh! (Que desesperación =_=)

Pero ya no se preocupen, seguiré con mi fanfic una vez a la semana (Todos los domingos o lunes) Sin más que decir, me despido :3 Adiós (n3n)/


	3. Tengo 1! Faltan 3

Antes que nada, gracias por sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y creando ideas!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 3- Tengo 1! Faltan 3.**

-No creo que mis padres se crean mucho tiempo eso de que estoy en casa de Stan, debo apresurarme en buscar a Jonathan- dijo el pelirrojo

-Bueno, sabes dónde podría estar?- pregunto Chef

-Bueno, Jonathan dijo que el padre Maxi se molestó porque volvieron a South Park, no creo que este muy lejos de aquí-

Entonces Kyle recordó que Jonathan estaba solo

-Creo que se dónde puede estar!- exclamó Kyle - El padre Maxi hizo que Satanás evitara que la banda volviera a su forma original. A la banda, los cinco integrantes. Y Yo solo encontré a Jonathan-

-Supones que Jonathan está buscando a los demás?- pregunto Chef

-Exacto, qué harías tú en el lugar de Jonathan?, Los irías a buscar! El problema es que él podría estar en cualquier lado-

-Creo que sé muy bien donde podría estar- dijo Chef –Jonathan aparenta ser una persona normal y tranquila; pero es obvio que es impulsivo. Debe estar con el padre Maxi-

-Chef, crees que deba ir a buscarlo? Y si no lo encuentro y me quedo así para siempre- Kyle se veía preocupado, pero sobre todo triste

-Oye, no te pongas así- dijo Chef intentando consolar a Kyle –Si te quedas así, yo siempre te veré como un hombre-

-S-si me quedo así!? Entonces es probable que no vuelva a ser yo?- pregunto Kyle asustado

-No! No quise decir eso-

-Ya no se en que pensar Chef, hoy en la mañana era un chico y ahora por culpa de Jonathan soy una mujer; Y es horrible!-

-Tal vez no fue culpa de Jonathan, sigo pensando que tuvo algo que ver con lo que pediste; Kyle, que le pediste a Jonathan?-

-Yo…y-yo…- Balbuceo el pelirrojo; comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, como explicar que le pidió ayuda a Jonathan para que su mejor amigo se fijara más en el –Le dije que si podría ayudarme con.….- Y el pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase ya que Katy, la novia rubia de Chef los interrumpió.

-Ya vieron esto!- exclamo la mujer encendiendo el televisor –Es el tipo que están buscando; Es Jonathan-

_Así es Tom, en estos momentos se puede ver como Jonathan Davis está claramente encabronado con la iglesia, ya que se ha encerrado en ella y dice que no se ira hasta que no le den lo que quiere. Y cito 'No me iré hasta que no me den lo que quiero'._

Se escuchó en el televisor

-Vaya tenías razón Kyle- confeso Chef –Jonathan está buscando a los demás, y lo mejor es que ahora sabemos en donde esta-

-Debo ir a buscarlo- dijo Kyle –No puedo quedarme así, estamos en época de exámenes y si no voy a la escuela estoy seguro que reprobare-

-Si queremos regresarte a como eras; creo que deberías preocuparte menos por estudiar, y más en encontrar a Jonathan-

-Lo se Chef- respondió el pelirrojo

-Bueno y que estamos esperando; si ya sabemos dónde está deberíamos ir- dijo Chef algo entusiasta para animar a Kyle

El pelirrojo simplemente asintió con la cabeza

-Q-que? Acaso piensas dejarla ir así!?- interrumpió la rubia haciendo énfasis en lo último –Mírala, está hecha un desastre!-

-Cariño, no sé si comprendiste, pero ''ella'' no es exactamente una chica- explico Chef

La rubia solo parecía ofendida ante las palabras de Chef

-No te preocupes, no pienso quedarme así por mucho tiempo- dijo el pelirrojo apresuradamente en un intento desesperado para que la rubia no lo feminizara, después de todo, el pelirrojo ya había tenido problemas por eso antes, sin mencionar que odiaba ese tipo de cosas.

-Entiendan los dos, no dejare que salgas así!- ordeno Katy mientras señalaba la ropa de Kyle

-Te dije que tu novia era rara. Ahora se ve molesta- susurro Kyle para que Katy no lo escuchara

-Ya te dije que las mujeres son complejas- respondió Chef en el mismo tono de susurro –Mira linda- dijo Chef dirigiéndose a su novia la cual le lanzo una mirada amenazante –Cr-creo que a Kyle le gustaría mucho que tú la ayudaras a verse bien-

-QUE!?- exclamo Kyle

-Yupi!- grito la rubia de alegría –Va a ser muy divertido-

-Pero Chef, creí que me ayudarías-

-Hago lo que puedo Kyle. Acaso no viste lo molesta que se pondría Katy-

-No me gusta ser una mujer. Ahora ya sé dónde está Jonathan y ni siquiera puedo ir con él, eso es una mierda- bufo el pelirrojo

-Kyle, sabes lo que es vivir con una mujer enojada. Eso sí es una verdadera mierda- susurro Chef

-Ven conmigo, nos vamos a divertir mucho!- grito la rubia mientras tomo a Kyle del brazo y lo llevo casi a rastras hasta su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya viste lo que salió en la televisión?- pregunto Kenny –Stan? Hey te estoy hablando-

El pelinegro tenía un semblante pensativo, tenía los ojos perdidos mirando hacia la nada mientras movía sus dedos casi como un tic nervioso en una lata de coca-cola; además, pareciera que no escuchaba absolutamente nada.

-Hey Stan…te vas a tomar eso?- dijo el rubio –tomate tu tiempo, si hablas es un no, y el silencio es un si-

-Qué carajo le pasa el hippie?- pregunto Eric

-Me está regalando su soda- respondió Kenny sonriente mientras le arrebataba la lata de soda al azabache

-Por qué crees que Kyle me haya pedido ese favor?- dijo Stan, aun con la mirada perdida

-Ya deja de pensar en eso; el estará bien, además, te contara todo lo que le está pasando, siempre lo hace- contesto Kenny

-Pero, cuando hablábamos, iba a preguntarle algo, y me colgó- Stan solo observo la mirada de indiferencia por parte de sus amigos

-Y?- pregunto Cartman

-Yo, no sé; creo que me sentí mal, o algo así- confeso el pelinegro –Como si no quisiera contarme lo que le estaba pasando, me preocupa-

-Eso es lo más marica que he escuchado en mi vida- decían Eric y Kenny al unísono

-Eso no es marica! Es decir, como no preocuparme, Kyle es mi…-exclamo Stan sin terminar la frase

-Mejor amigo? Estas seguro de eso Stan?- inquirió el rubio con picardía

-Que quieres decir?- dijo Stan fingiendo demencia, el sabia exactamente a lo que se refería

-No finjas- bufo Eric –Tu y el judío son un par de…pedazos de marica-

-Mira quien habla, tú te la pasas vistiéndote de mujer- Stan estaba molesto, pero no por las burlas de sus amigos, sino porque el sentía que lo que decían era cierto

-Dios Stan, porque no lo aceptas y ya- dijo Kenny

Stan trataba de defenderse, aunque no sabía cómo –A-aceptar que? No soy marica, y tampoco Kyle-

-Odio admitirlo pero prefiero que estés con el judío que con esa puta de Wendy- interrumpió Eric restándole importancia a la conversación

A diferencia de Stan que creía que era algo serio –Ahora hablamos de estupideces como esta? Parecemos chicas hablando de sus ex novios-

-A mí no me importa- dijo Kenny

-Yo no sé de esas cosas, no soy un marica como ustedes dos- comento el castaño

-Admítelo Stan, Kyle te gusta; y no se necesita ser muy listo para saberlo- respondió el rubio

-No me gusta; además, si me gustara como carajo podrías notarlo? – Dijo Stan –Mi comportamiento siempre es el mismo-

Kenny lo miro con una mirada de desaprobación y le dijo–Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto-

-Bueno lo admito, he estado un poco molesto estos últimos días, aunque no sé porque- admitió Stan

-Hahaha se nota que si eres un pendejo- rio Cartman

-Stan, eso se llama tensión sexual- dijo el rubio con picardía –Hahaha otra prueba de que eres marica y te gusta Kyle-

Stan no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso, le callo de golpe, tensión sexual?, como es que no había considerado eso antes? Parecía tan obvio y razonable a la vez, y entonces el pelinegro recordó cuando Kyle lo invito a la campaña de limpieza

_.-. .-.-._

_Estaban en la habitación del pelinegro, riendo, bromeando; y todo tipo de cosas que ellos dos siempre hacían cuando Kyle iba a estudiar a casa de Stan._

_-Bien, pregúntame, estoy listo- dijo Stan _

_-Cuando termino la Guerra de Vietnam?- pregunto Kyle observando la cara de confusión de su amigo, esa cara siempre le daba gracia, de alguna forma lo encontraba adorable_

_-Amm…Carajo…no me digas…amm..mil ochocientos..tres?-_

_-Hahaha en esa fecha ni siquiera había empezado- dijo Kyle mientras reía_

_-Ah? Acaso te burlas de mi Kyle?- pregunto Stan con un tono divertido pero seductor al mismo tiempo._

_Stan no sabía porque hacia ese tono cuando estaba con Kyle, y simplemente no le tomaba mucha importancia, solo se dejaba llevar por el momento de risas y bromas._

_-Hahaha y-yo no me burlo d-de ti- decía el pelirrojo entrecortadamente intentando contener la risa_

_-Entonces de que te ríes eh?- dijo Stan_

_-D-de nada- contesto Kyle mientras dejaba soltar una pequeña risita_

_-Nada? Oh si claro- respondió divertido –Entonces creo que te daré algo de que reírte- dijo Stan Mientras tomaba delicadamente al pelirrojo para ponerlo debajo de él y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas_

_-Hahaha n-no Stan pa-para- decía entre risas_

_-Está bien, creo que ya sufriste demasiando- respondió el azabache teniendo aun al menor debajo de el_

_El pelirrojo no podía evitar sentirse incomodo ante esa situación, sentía un extraño cosquilleo cada que Stan se movía y rozaba su cuerpo con el de suyo; aunque Kyle no quisiera admitirlo, Stan estaba demasiado cerca, lo que provoco que su cara se sonrojara._

_-Y-yo, creo que deberías seguir estudiando l-lo de Vietnam- dijo Kyle desviando a mirada para evitar que el mayor mirara su sonrojo_

_-Solo si vendrás a ayudarme más seguido- respondió Stan_

_-Claro que sí, siempre vengo a ayudarte-_

_-Es porque eres un buen amigo- dijo Stan_

_La tensión entre los dos erra cada vez mayor, Kyle sentía algo por Stan, y Stan sentía algo por Kyle, pero por alguna extraña razón, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso._

_Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, aunque ambos chicos sintieron que había pasado más tiempo._

_-Hey, me inscribí a la campaña de limpieza en la escuela, te gustaría venir a ayudarme?- pregunto Kyle algo nervioso_

_-Sí, creo que no tengo nada que hacer, además, tú me estas ayudando a estudiar- respondió Stan sonriente_

_-Gracias Stan, tú también eres un buen amigo-_

_-Sí, hablando de ser buenos amigos..amm.…- _

_El pelinegro sentía que no podía soportar más eso del "buen amigo", sentía que debía decirle al pelirrojo lo que sentía por él. Teniendo aún a Kyle debajo de él, se acercó lentamente a su cara._

_-S-stan?- pregunto el pelirrojo algo desorientado, veía como su amigo se acercaba cada vez más, acoso iba a besarlo?_

_El azabache simplemente no respondió, tomo a Kyle por la barbilla y lo acerco más a él._

_-Kyle, debo decirte algo…- dijo Stan a escasos centímetros de la cara de su amigo_

_-Y q-que es?- respondió Kyle algo nervioso_

_-Tú me gus….- dijo sin terminar la frase ya que la puerta de la habitación de Stan se abrió violentamente dejando ver a una Shelly enojada_

_-Hey, tu pendejo!- grito Shelly dirigiéndose a Stan –Mamá dice que tú y tu amigo pendejo bajen a cenar-_

_-Porque no aprendes a tocar la puerta…estúpida- dijo Stan intentando hacerse el valiente_

_Cosa que no le funciono ya que Shelly le dio un golpe que hizo que se separara de Kyle. _

_Shelly estaba encole rada, miro amenazantemente a su hermano para después dirigirle esa mirada a Kyle. -Y tu pendejo, también tienes algo que decir?-_

_-N-no- respondió Kyle _

_-Bien- dijo Shelly dándose media vuelta dispuesta a irse _

_Sin embargo Stan estaba enojado, y no porque Shelly lo golpeara, estaba molesto por el hecho de que su hermana lo interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de declarársele a Kyle_

_Stan enojado, se levantó del suelo, ya que el golpe de su hermana lo tiro casi hasta el otro lado de la habitación, y tomo un balón de futbol que estaba cerca de él, y se lo tiro a su hermana directamente en la cabeza. _

_Shelly se giró furiosa y grito –Date por muerto pendejo!- dando por iniciada una pelea entre Stan y Shelly._

_.-. .-.-._

Stan nunca se había enfrentado a su hermana antes, pero algo en el hizo que reaccionara de esa manera, haciendo que Stan comenzara a considerar que lo que sentía era tensión.

-Y bien? Estoy o no en lo correcto con lo de la tensión?- pregunto Kenny mientras seguía bebiendo la soda que le arrebato a Stan

-No, ya les dije, no hay tensión porque a mí no me gusta Kyle, no sé de dónde sacan tantas estupideces- bufo el pelinegro

-Solo te engañas a ti mismo hippie- dijo Eric

_Toc, toc, toc _

-Ahora quien carajo toca la puerta?- preguntó Eric molesto

-Tal vez sea Kyle- dijo Stan mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla

Una vez en la entrada Stan abrió la puerta con la esperanza de que su amigo estuviera ahí, pero lo que vio solo lo hizo molestarse

-Y tú qué carajo quieres Tucker?- dijo Stan mirando a Craig de una forma casi amenazante

La verdad era que Stan se sentía celoso de Craig, ya que últimamente él y Kyle pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos.

Al ser Kyle uno de los más inteligentes en su clase, el maestro le daba la obligación de ayudar a aquellos alumnos cuyos promedios eran mediocres; alumnos como Craig Tucker.

-No te emociones, no vengo a hablar contigo- respondió Craig de una manera fría y tajante –Estoy buscando a Broflovski, le prometí que lo buscaría para darle esto- dijo señalando una hoja de papel mal doblada

-Qué es eso? Acaso necesitas que Kyle también doble tus trabajos? No creí que fueras tan idiota Craig- respondió Stan de una manera indiferente, casi imitando el comportamiento de Tucker

-Hahaha Vaya eso debió doler!- dijo Cartman aun dentro de la casa pero poniendo atención a la plática que se llevaba a cabo en la entrada

-Mira Marsh, no te metas conmigo, no vine a pelear- respondió Craig con el mismo tono frio e indiferente

-Sí, lo sé, viniste a buscar a Kyle, pero él no está aquí, así que ya vete-

-Qué te pasa Stan? Celoso de que tu amigo está pasando más tiempo conmigo?- inquirió Craig mientras sonreía ladinamente

-Hahaha o dios que divertido, hahaha como se sintió eso Stan?- decía el castaño mientras reía

Stan simplemente no dijo nada, ya que Craig había adivinado exactamente lo que el sentía en ese momento.

-Está bien Craig, nosotros le diremos a Kyle que lo viniste a buscar- dijo Kenny apartando a Stan y cerrando la puerta después de haber dicho esto último.

Después volteo a ver a Stan con una mirada divertida

-Qué?- dijo Stan con un tono molesto

-Ahora no puedes negarlo, fuiste demasiado obvio- respondió con una sonrisa

-Está bien, me gusta Kyle! Ya lo dije, contento?- exclamo el pelinegro

-Si tanto te gusta porque no se lo dices y ya-

-No puedo; creo que la razón por la que Kyle ha estado tanto tiempo conmigo, es porque somos amigos, y solo eso, no quiero que todo eso se eche a perder- confesó Stan –Además, no sé qué haría si Kyle me dice que no siente lo mismo por mí-

Por un momento el pelinegro creyó que Kenny lo comprendería, pero en cambio el rubio se rio divertido y dijo

-Dios que idiota eres, se nota que tú también le gustas, no puedo creer que nunca te hayas dado cuenta-

-Al carajo con ustedes, me iré a casa- respondió Stan mientras salía azotando la puerta

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Stan- se despidió el rubio con un tono burlón

-A veces me pregunto porque me junto con ustedes- dijo Cartman

-Somos los únicos que te soportamos- contesto Kenny –Bueno, creo que yo también me voy a casa, veré si puedo alcanzar a Stan, quiero seguir riéndome un poco más-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Corre, vamos, tu puedes Kyle" pensó el pelirrojo mientras apuraba el paso.

Apenas si podía correr, pero aun así, el hacia un intento por hacerlo, después de todo, debía encontrar a Jonathan lo más rápido posible.

Se paró un poco y coloco sus manos en sus rodillas descansando; su respiración era agitada, pero aun así quería seguir corriendo –No sé cómo volveré a ser el mismo después de esto- se dijo así mismo mientras recordaba lo que paso con Katy

_.-. .-.-._

_-Sabes? Yo siempre quise tener una hermana menor, para hacer este tipo de cosas- decía la mujer rubia mientras le cepillaba el cabello a Kyle –Vaya, tu cabello es difícil de peinar- dijo mientras le daba un tirón al cepillo haciendo que Kyle se quejara de dolor_

_-Auch!- exclamo poniendo sus manos en su cabeza_

_-Lo siento..hmm…creo que ya terminamos con tu cabello!- _

_-Ya puedo irme?- pregunto Kyle con un brillo en los ojos _

_-No- respondió Katy –Ya casi terminamos, solo déjame maquillarte un poco-_

_Aquel brillo en los ojos del pelirrojo desapareció al escuchar eso -No! Por favor, no- suplico apartándose un poco de la rubia_

_-Vamos solo será un poco- dijo Katy_

_-No!, ya deje que me pusieras una falda- se quejó Kyle_

_Katy solo sonrió -Sabes, no iras a ningún lado si no dejas que te maquille-_

_-Está bien!- grito Kyle un poco molesto –Pero solo un poco, no me dejes como si fuera una puta-_

_-No te preocupes por eso-_

_.-. .-.-_

-Odio admitirlo, pero me gusta la falda- dijo Kyle mientras se paraba y comenzaba a correr nuevamente. Mientras corría, Kyle bajo su mirada, observaba el suelo y pensaba "Después de esto, juro que matare a Jonathan"

-Hahaha vamos Stan, no te enojes, solo bromeaba- se escuchó

"Esa voz, es la voz de…" pensó Kyle mientras caía al suelo, otra vez su falta de atención hizo que se tropezara con alguien

-Kenny estas bien!?- pregunto Stan observando como el rubio se encontraba en el suelo junto con Kyle

-Y-yo, lo si-siento- dijo Kyle nervioso al encontrarse arriba de su amigo

-Descuida, me gusta tener a las chicas arriba de mi- contesto el rubio divertido al observar el sonrojo de Kyle

-Idiota, no seas pervertido, es una chica- respondió Stan mientras le ayudaba a la pelirroja a pararse –Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Stan observando los ojos de Kyle

-S-si, no te preocupes- respondió Kyle

-Qué? No me ayudaras a pararme a mí también?- pregunto el rubio

-No, tú puedes solo- dijo el pelinegro –Además te lo mereces por burlarte de mí-

-Creo que me merezco a una chica bonita arriba de mí, y tú me la acabas de quitar- bufo el rubio

-No lo escuches, él es así todo el tiempo- dijo Stan

-No te preocupes, tengo algo de prisa, así que creo que ya debo irme- contesto mientras se alejaba, dejando atrás a ambos chicos con una semblante confundida

-Que chica tan rara- dijo Stan –Nunca la había visto por aquí-

-Eso no importa, dios mírale el trasero; esa chica esta buena- respondió el rubio

"Eso fue extraño" pensó Kyle mientras corría aún más rápido, ya casi llegaba, estaba cansada y se arrepintió de no haber dejado que Chef la llevara, pero no quería arriesgarse a que Jonathan dijera algo sobre su 'deseo'

-Al fin!- exclamó con aires de grandeza al observar que había llegado a la iglesia donde se encontraba Jonathan.

Y era obvio que el aún seguía allí dentro, ya que el lugar estaba repleto de reporteros y camarógrafos. Aun así, Kyle se las arregló para poder entrar al lugar al encontrar una ventana abierta.

_._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez adentro, no fue difícil encontrar a Jonathan, el lugar estaba cerrado y por ende vacío.

-Está bien, creo que estoy siendo muy paciente contigo, solo lo preguntaré una vez más, donde esta Fieldy?- se escuchó la voz de un Jonathan molesto, muy parecido a la voz que utiliza en sus canciones

-Jonathan!- exclamo Kyle –te he estado buscando-

-Hey, pero si es el pequeño payasito- respondió con un tono un poco más tranquilo –Mírate! Hace cuanto te transforme? 4 o 6 horas, y ya eres toda una chica-

-No, no entiendes, no entendiste cuando te dije mi deseo- dijo Kyle –No quiero ser una chica-

Jonathan se quedó callado unos momentos pero después dijo -Espera tengo asuntos un poco más delicados por aquí-

El hombre del cabello largo tomo un arma y se la apunto en la cabeza al padre Maxi

Kyle se sorprendió y se dirigió con ambos hombres –Jonathan, esa no es la solución-

-No entiendes, este tipo le hizo algo a Fieldy, y no me quiere decir que-

Fieldy Arvizu, el mejor amigo de Jonathan y guitarrista de Korn; Kyle comprendió la situación, el estaría igual de enojado si alguien le hubiera hecho algo a Stan, o a cualquier otro de sus amigos.

-Sera mejor que escuches a tu amiga Jonathan, no querrás irte al infierno- dijo el padre Maxi nervioso

-No estas para darme sermones!- grito Jonathan enojado

-Jonathan, solo tenemos que buscarlos.- dijo Kyle intentando calmar a Jonathan –Solo transfórmame a como era antes, y te juro que te ayudare a encontrarlos-

-Bueno..Amm…yo..-dijo Jonathan –Haha, sabes? Hay algo muy divertido respecto a eso-

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Kyle algo nervioso, en estas situaciones, regularmente todo empeoraba

-Resulta que pude transformarte, pero este….no puedo traerte de regreso- confeso el hombre algo avergonzado

-Que!? Porque!?- grito Kyle

-Bueno, si puedo, pero no solo- respondió Jonathan -necesito a mis amigos, mis poderes solos son incapaces de hacer algo tan grande como traerte de regreso-

-Entonces tu vendrás conmigo- contesto Kyle algo enojado –Prometo ayudarte a buscar a todos tus amigos, pero solo si tú me transformas en hombre cuando toda esta mierda acabe-

-Está bien- dijo Jonathan –Y qué hacemos con este idiota?-

-Nada- respondió Kyle –El padre Maxi podrá ayudarnos más tarde a encontrar a tus amigos, podría sernos útil- susurro el pelirrojo

-Confiare en ti Kyle- dijo Jonathan

-Y… Cuantos integrantes tiene Korn?, ya lo olvide- pregunto Kyle –Creo que son cinco no?

-Somos cuatro, Head abandono la banda- se lamentó Jonathan

-Oh lo siento- respondió Kyle

-No importa; además, tendremos mucho que buscar-

Kyle suspiro hondo, después de todo, que más podría hacer, solo tenía que buscar a cuatro personas..….transformadas en maíz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí estoy puntual!

Tal vez se dieron cuenta a o tal vez no; pero esta vez hice un capítulo más largo. Y a partir de aquí, la historia se pone interesante, la próxima semana verán porque.


	4. El primer día de escuela

Antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero agradecerles por seguir mi historia y dejarme reviews, (en especial los reviews, alimentan mi ego) XD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 4- El primer día de escuela**

Kyle caminaba nervioso por los pasillos de su escuela, veía las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él, se sentía acosado, "Estoy seguro de que me miran porque parezco una puta" pensó Kyle mientras entraba al salón de clases. "Este día será horrible"

Pero como llegó el pelirrojo a esta situación?...Entonces se hizo un pequeño repaso sobre lo que sucedió el resto del día anterior.

.-. .-.-.

_Jonathan y Kyle salieron de la iglesia dejándole al padre Maxi una amenaza de que si el impedía que encontraran a los demás integrantes le iría muy mal._

_-Creo que te ves mejor como una chica- dijo Jonathan en tono de burla_

_-Cállate! Estoy molesto contigo- se quejó Kyle mientras apresuraba el paso_

_Ambos hombres….bueno…Jonathan y Kyle caminaban por las calles, estas estaban completamente oscuras y vacías_

_El pelirrojo pensaba que haría ahora, creía que al encontrar a Jonathan todo se resolvería, pero lamentablemente no fue así._

_Jonathan observaba como Kyle caminaba arrastrando los pies, parecía pensativo_

_-En que piensas?- pregunto _

_-En que voy a hacer ahora- respondió Kyle –Tengo exámenes muy pronto y si no asisto a la escuela es posible que repruebe-_

_-No lo harás- soltó Jonathan confiado –Tu eres muy inteligente-_

_-Gracias- dijo Kyle con una pequeña sonrisa –Aun así, no me gustaría arriesgarme; además, me gusta ir a la escuela-_

_-Qué raro eres- se burló Jonathan_

_-Mira quién o dice-_

_Hubo un silencio incomodo en el trayecto de su caminata; Jonathan no sabía a donde iban y el pelirrojo no quitaba esa cara pensativa que tenía, lo que provoco que Jonathan no quisiera hablarle, sentía que interrumpiría aquel pensamiento que parecía ser tan importante._

_-Oye, he estado pensando…-_

_-Yo también!- interrumpió Jonathan_

_-E-enserió? En qué cosa?-_

_-Bueno, tu dijiste que te preocupaba no ir a la escuela, verdad?- inquirió Jonathan esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de Kyle._

_-Sí, continua- respondió _

_-Pues..Qué tal si vas así como estas- exclamo el hombre_

_-N-no!-_

_-Por qué?-_

_-No lo sé, no podría, parezco una puta! Además, como entraría?-_

_-No pareces una puta Kyle. Eres una chica, acéptalo, y tal vez te quedes así por un tiempo- dijo Jonathan parándose en seco._

_El pelirrojo suspiro hondo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, si antes parecía pensativo, ahora parecía irritado._

_-Crees que este así mucho tiempo?-_

_-No- respondió el cantante con su mismo tono confiado –Solo un tiempo, una semana o dos, no dejare a mis amigos por tanto tiempo, yo también tengo prisa por encontrarlos-_

_Kyle comenzó a considerar la propuesta de Jonathan. Lo de sus padres ya estaba solucionado, también en donde se quedaría el tiempo que estuviese así; solo le faltaba la escuela. Además, después de todo, la alternativa de Jonathan no parecía tan mala._

_-Y tú en que pensabas?- pregunto Jonathan_

_-En que no te he dicho a donde vamos pero aun así me has estado siguiendo- dijo Kyle en tono de burla._

_-Hahaha- exclamo Jonathan sarcástico –Ahora todos son comediantes-_

.-. .-.-.

-Oh pero miren quien esta aquí-

Kyle se distrajo de sus pensamientos al sentir unos brazos rodeando sus ahora delicados hombros de chica.

-Q-que?-

-Acaso no me recuerdas?, no vimos ayer preciosa- soltó el rubio desvergonzado mientras seguía abrazando a Kyle –Recuerdas, ayer que estabas arriba de mí, créeme eso aún me duele- dijo enfatizando su tono de voz en lo último. Lo que causo que en salón de clases se formara un silencio tenso, y que todas las miradas cayeran sobre Kyle.

"No, no, no! Mierda, ahora todos creerán que soy una zorra por culpa de Kenny"

Kyle creía que estaba perdido, que nadie lo sacaría de esa situación tan incómoda.

El primer día y todos creían que Kyle era una puta

Hasta que llego un salvador inesperado (no, no es Stan)

-Lárgate Kenny!- dijo Wendy mientras le arrebataba a Kyle de los brazos

-Oye tranquila Wendy; que desayunaste, perra al horno?- respondió Kenny

-Pervertido, ya deja de acosarla!- exclamo la azabache

-Celosa?- inquirió el rubio con picardía –Por que pelear, si los tres podemos pasar un buen rato juntos no crees?-

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Wendy tomo lo primero que encontró y se lo aventó al rubio fuertemente en la cabeza.

-Auch!- se quejó el ojiazul –Me aventaste un libro de Química que carajo te pasa-

-Sí, no te vas te arrojare el de Historia- respondió con un tono amenazante

-Ya sé porque Stan te dejo- dijo Kenny en tono de burla mientras se alejaba y le hacía a Kyle el típico ademan de "llámame"

La pelinegra solo rodo los ojos y se giró con Kyle -Estas bien?- preguntó

Kyle aún se sentía ajeno a la situación, por lo que tardo en contestar, y cuando al fin reacciono dijo –S-si, estoy bien-

-Soy Wendy, presidenta del grupo estudiantil aquí en la escuela- se presentó extendiéndole la mano a Kyle, quien no dudo ni un segundo en tomarla, sabía que él y Wendy eran los más inteligentes y privilegiados de la escuela, pero sin duda la azabache era más ruda y nadie la andaba con rodeos. –Si alguna vez vuelves a tener problemas con ese idiota no dudes en decírmelo-

-No te preocupes, creo que después de ese golpe no habrá más problemas-

-Sí, eso espero- respondió la azabache mirando a Kyle de arriba abajo –Me gusta tu falda-

Definitivamente se sentía ajeno a la situación, que responder a eso?

-Amm y-yo- tartamudeo Kyle

-No te preocupes no muerdo- rio Wendy

En eso toco el timbre para que comenzaran las clases

-Ven conmigo- dijo Wendy tomando a Kyle del brazo llevándola a un asiento junto a ella y las otras chicas

El pelirrojo noto que los asientos estaban casi hasta el final de la clase, el lugar donde se sentaban casi todos los alumnos que nunca ponían atención. Alumnos que regular mente le aventaban pequeñas bolitas de papel a Kyle preguntando las respuestas de los exámenes; aquellos alumnos que bromeaban y reían tan alto que nunca dejaban poner atención a la clase.

-Sabes, creo que preferiría sentarme adelante- dijo Kyle esperando una aprobación de Wendy, una aprobación que no consiguió

-Bromeas verdad?- pregunto Wendy mientras tomaba asiento –Todas las chicas nos sentamos juntas, así hay un balance entre nosotras-

Kyle no sabía a qué se refería Wendy, pero como saberlo, era una chica; y Kyle no las entendía mucho que digamos

-Pero no podre poner atención, casi no voy a escuchar- insistió

-Mira, no sé cómo eran las cosas en tu otra escuela, pero, aquí todas somos amigas; y por eso nos sentamos juntas-

La actitud de Wendy parecía amenazante, incluso llego a asustar a Kyle "Por qué todas las chicas creen que tienen que ser amigas y llevarse bien" pensó -Está bien- dijo sentándose en el pupitre observando como la mirada dominante de la azabache cambiaba a una amigable y cálida

-Qué bueno que aceptaras, no nos hubiera gustado perder una amiga- dijo Bebe

"Que mierda, acaso puso atención a toda nuestra conversación" pensó el pelirrojo un tanto intimidado mirando a Bebe con sorpresa

-Bien alumnos, me he percatado de que hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante- dijo el maestro -Podrías pararte y decirnos tu nombre antes de empezar la clase-

Kyle estaba harto de esa estúpida rutina de levantarte de tu asiento y decirles a todos tu nombre, (típico de todos los maestros) pero esta vez era un poco más serio. El solo quería estudiar para sus exámenes finales, y después de la sugerencia de Jonathan le pareció sensato ir así a la escuela. Pero que hacer ahora, no podía levantarse y simplemente decir 'Hola soy Kyle y ahora soy una chica' no, no podía hacer eso.

Entonces recordó.

Kyle recordó lo único que aprendió de Craig cuando él lo ayudaba con sus tareas.

A decir no.

Kyle le preguntaba algo y este simplemente le respondía que no, un no seco e indiferente que, si te iba bien, podría sacarte de apuros.

.-. .-.-.

_-Entonces, después de la revolución industrial…-explico el pelirrojo tratando de que Craig le prestara atención –Una de las primeras empresas con un salario aceptable fue Ford fundada en…-_

_-Aburrido- soltó Craig con sorna._

_Para Craig la biblioteca era como un lugar desconocido, se sentía extraño estando ahí, y más si estaba sentado ahí con una persona tan, según Craig, poco interesante y aburrida._

_-Debes estudiar, casi repruebas historia- lo reprendió Kyle_

_-No quiero estudiar, y no me importa reprobar- respondió el azabache con una mirada indiferente y seria –Solo pierdes tu tiempo Broflovski-_

_-Estudiar no es tan difícil, solo tenemos que leer y después…-_

_-No lo hare-_

_El pelirrojo tenía un tenue color rojizo en sus mejillas, y no por que estuviera avergonzado o atraído por Craig, no; estaba así por enojo. –Sabes que, es cierto, pierdo mi tiempo con un idiota-_

_El pelinegro se levantó enojado, lo que provoco que Kyle sintiera un escalofrió, Tucker podía golearlo sin ningún problema. Pero en cambio el pelinegro solo rio._

_-Vaya Kyle, donde quedaron tus modales?- se burló Craig_

_-L-lo siento, no tenía por qué haberte dicho idiota- Kyle solo se encogió de hombros_

_-Desde cuando eres tan rudo Broflovski?- _

_-No soy "rudo"- explico –Es solo que esto de ayudar a las personas con las tareas es estresante. Y más cuando las personas no cooperan- dijo esto último mirando a Craig _

_-No me harás sentir culpa, ya te dije que no me interesa estudiar-_

_-No solo eres tu-_

_-A que te refieres?-_

_-Creí que no te gustaba que las personas te hablaran de sus problemas-_

_-No es que tenga algo mejor que hacer- respondió indiferente_

_-No solo te tengo que ayudar a ti- dijo molesto mientras guardaba algunos libros a su mochila –También tengo que ayudar a Kenny, a Clyde y a Stan. Y todo porque Wendy simplemente no quiere ayudar-_

_-Vaya pero que perra!- exclamo Craig con sarcasmo_

_-No es divertido. Kenny siempre está viendo porno y es muy incómodo. Clyde es un estúpido, me sorprende el hecho de que aun este en la escuela. Y Stan..-_

_-Que ocurre con tu amigo?- pregunto Craig con curiosidad_

_-La verdad no lo sé; a veces pienso que ni siquiera necesita mi ayuda-_

_-Eso es obvio- soltó Tucker con un tono de molestia _

_Kyle no entendió muy bien a que se refería con "eso es obvio" y antes de que le pudiera preguntar qué significaba eso Craig añadió –No tendrías tantos problemas si aprendieras a decir no debes en cuando-_

_Kyle se levantó y se puso su mochila -No es algo que pueda hacer con facilidad- _

_El pelinegro tomo su cuaderno y mientras se alejaba dijo -Solo piensa, que es lo peor que te pude pasar si dices que no-_

.-. .-.-.

-Y bien señorita?- dijo el maestro –Seria tan amable de levantarse y decirnos su nombre?-

Kyle simplemente pensó, "Que es lo peor que pudiera pasarme?...Nada"

-No gracias, preferiría no hacerlo-

El maestro observo a Kyle con una mirada más que desaprobatoria, molesta.

-Vaya, parece que hay un segundo "Tucker en el salón"- respondió el profesor mientras los alumnos observaban atentamente lo que pasaba –Es su primer día en la escuela así que le daré otra oportunidad. Sería tan amable de levantarse y decirnos su nombre?- repitió

Kyle comenzaba disfrutar eso del "no" después de todo, para el verdadero Kyle no habría consecuencias –No- dijo indiferente

-Mire señorita…-

-Le dijo que no, mierda no insista- interrumpió Craig para asombro de todos los presentes, incluso para Kyle

-Los dos se quedaran al final de las clases por que están castigados-

Y después de un silencio tenso con las miradas en Kyle y Craig el maestro prosiguió con la clase

-Vaya, no sabía que eras una chica mala- susurro Bebe impresionada

-No soy malo…digo mala- respondió Kyle –Es solo que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, vengo a estudiar no a hacer amigos-

-Que cool!- exclamo Bebe acaparando de nuevo la atención

El profesor se giró furioso –Usted también está castigada señorita Stevens. Si alguien más quiere un castigo que hable ahora maldita sea!-

Kenny levanto la mano y apresuradamente dijo -Oh yo quiero!-

-No puede ser- interrumpió Stan poniendo sus dedos en el puente de su nariz

-Está bien, McCormick y Marsh también están castigados-

-Pero yo…-dijo Stan

-Sin reproches. Ahora pongan atención a la clase-

Kyle solo quería concentrarse, pero antes miro de reojo a Stan quien estaba claramente molesto por el hecho de haber sido castigado.

-Nos vemos en el castigo linda- susurro Kenny guiñándole un ojo a Kyle

"Perturbador" pensó "Debe ser horrible ser una chica y ser acosada por Kenny al mismo tiempo"

-Hey! Chica nueva- dijo Bebe en un tono extremadamente bajo –Hey-

Kyle solo la observo con desaprobación dándole a entender que el solo quería estudiar.

-Oh claro! Eres demasiado genial para hacer amigos. Espera un segundo- Y la rubia de cabello rizado comenzó a escribir en una hoja de papel para después arrancarla y pasársela a Kyle.

Este la tomo con mucho cuidado observando que el profesor no los descubriera.

Al abrirla lo que Kyle encontró fue algo casi igual de perturbador que la actitud de Kenny.

_No te sorprendas pero el chico del gorro azul con amarillo te está observando._

_LOL :D_

_Él nunca había visto así a una chica PD. Se discreta xoxo_

"Que mierda" Kyle se giró discretamente hacia la derecha donde se encontraba Craig, quien la miraba fijamente con una cara despreocupada e indiferente.

Y así siguió; Craig observó a Kyle durante toda la clase. Y cada que el intentaba concentrarse para estudiar (ya que fue la UNICA razón por la que Kyle fue a la escuela) tenía que lidiar con interrupciones constantes como Bebe u otras chicas intentando hablarle, Kenny acosándola, o incluso la mirada de Craig.

Todo parecía estar mal, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Kyle comenzó a hacer fila para comer. "Por fin podre hablar con Chef"

Y cuando su turno llego Kyle fue con Chef rápidamente

-Hola Kyle que…-

-Esto es horrible!- lo interrumpió Kyle –Odio ser una chica-

-Te dije que Jonathan no tenía buenas ideas-

-Lo sé, y ahora comprendo que no debí venir. Ni siquiera pude concentrarme-

-Escuche que eres popular, no creo que te esté yendo tan mal-

-Me castigaron!-

-Si también escuche eso-

-Nunca me habían castigado-

-Oye, tu! Retrasas la fila idiota!- protesto Cartman quien hacía fila detrás de Kyle –Tengo hambre!-

Stan solo miro a Eric con fastidio y dijo -Oye déjala culón-

-Hey! Mierda Stan, se supone que yo debía defenderla- se quejó Kenny

-Solo será un segundo- respondió el pelirrojo

-No te preocupes Kyle, Jonathan está buscando- dijo Chef

-Hey Chef, acaso la conoces?- pregunto el rubio

-Si-

-No-

Dijeron al unísono

-No-

-Si-

Volvieron a decir intentando corregir su respuesta anterior

-Amm…verán chicos ella amm..es mi..sobrina!- dijo Chef

-Chef ella no puede ser tu sobrina…ella es blanca- dijo Cartman

-Es la hija bastarda de mi hermano-

-Oye!- se quejó Kyle

-A él le gustaban las blancas-

-Oh! Eso lo explica todo- dijo e rubio

-A la gente no se le pregunta porque es blanca- interrumpió Stan –Eso es racista-

-Verán chicos, no importa si eres blanco o negro, incluso asiático. Solo importa que puedan tener sexo-

"Mierda Chef ya empezó con eso de nuevo" pensó Kyle mientras se alejaba con su bandeja de comida dejando atrás a sus amigos y a Chef.

-Hey! Chica misteriosa- grito Bebe desde la mesa de las chicas asiéndole un ademan a Kyle para que fuera a sentarse con ellas

"Este día no podría ponerse peor" pensó mientras caminaba pesadamente con las chicas para después sentarse en una orilla de la mesa

-Oye, es cierto que te acostaste con Kenny?- pregunto una de las chicas

-Q-que!? NO!- respondió apresuradamente –Quien está diciendo eso?-

-Es solo un rumor, no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo Nicole

-Claro que tiene que preocuparse, su reputación está siendo dañada- exclamo Wendy

-También dicen que te fuiste de tu otra escuela porque te encontraron teniendo sexo en un baño-

-Bebe, ya deja de decirle esas cosas, que no ves que la incomodas- la reprendió la azabache

-Quien está diciendo esas cosas?- preguntó Kyle alterado

Nicole logro ver la preocupación en los ojos de Kyle y le dijo -Dirán cosas de ti porque eres nueva, pero veras que luego inventaran rumores de otras personas y te dejara en paz-

Bebe solo rio al recordar la infinidad de chismes y rumores que ella conocía -Haha si, como ese rumor de que Stan termino con Wendy porque…-

-Cállate Bebe!- grito Wendy

-Vamos Wendy es un rumor muy divertido, verdad Nicole?-

-No me metan en esto, odio los rumores-

-Que aguafiestas- se quejo Bebe –De todas formas, aquí todos tienen secretos y si necesitas saber algo de alguien, solo tienes que preguntarme a mí-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- respondió Kyle "Hay rumores de todos, que mierda. Me pregunto si habrá alguno mío" pensó

Kyle desvió la mirada y observo la mesa donde se sentaban sus amigos "Me pregunto cuando volveré a sentarme ahí"

-Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Craig interrumpiendo la charla de las chicas que le pusieron atenta atención

El pelirrojo sin saber qué hacer, lo pensó por un momento, pero al final el termino aceptando; prefería estar con Craig que con Bebe.

Craig y Kyle caminaron por el pasillo de la escuela, había un ambiento incomodo, y no solo por el hecho de que Craig no hablara, si no que este no dejaba de mirar a Kyle.

-Y que querías decirme?- pregunto Kyle un poco nervioso

-La verdad- respondió con un tono frio –quería hacer esto- dijo al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Kyle contra una de las paredes del aquel pasillo vacío y estampaba sus labios contra los del pelirrojo.

Kyle abrió sus ojos a sobremanera, acaso era real, Craig Tucker lo estaba besando? "No, solo lo hace porque parezco una zorra" pensó al mismo tiempo en que empujo al pelinegro apartándolo lo suficiente para escapar, pero Kyle no lo hizo, Tucker lo había tomado del brazo –A donde crees que vas Broflovski?-

Kyle se quedó helado "Como lo sabe? Nadie se ha dado cuenta, por qué el sí"

Y fue en ese momento que Kyle comprendió que tenía más problemas de los que pensaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tan..tan..tan! –Música de suspenso-

Si, lo sé, soy una maldita por haberlo dejado así (y por tardarme tanto en actualizar)

Pero el capítulo 5 ya está listo, así que no se preocupen por la próxima semana(:

Siento haberme tardado tanto (otra vez) pero fueron infinidad de cosas las que no me dejaron publicar (el examen para la prepa y mi graduación son una de ellas así que espero y comprendan) Este capítulo es como un relleno XD ya que casi no mencione la historia (o a Korn), pero bueno, me esforcé escribiéndolo; y ya el cap. 5 retomare la trama. Solo quería ver cómo le iría a Kyle en la escuela. Sin más que decir me despido.

Saludos! :3


	5. Hora del castigo

**Capítulo 5- Hora del castigo**

La confusión se reflejaba en los ojos de Kyle mientras una gran ola de pensamientos lo invadía "Como lo sabe? Y si lo sabe por qué hizo eso?" eran las preguntas más le preocupaban.

Estando aun sin moverse, gracias a que Craig lo estaba deteniendo, Kyle solo se limitó a observarlo con confusión; pero sobre todo, enojo.

-Qué?- dijo Craig con sorna

Cosa que molesto mucho al pelirrojo, como podía decir semejante cosa después de hacer lo que hizo. Después de besarlo.

-Pero que mierda te pasa!- le grito enojado –Creo que me merezco una explicación-

-Solo quería hacerlo, eso es todo- respondió indiferente

-P-pero, como lo supiste?-

-Mira yo…- dijo Craig

-WOW! Creí que si te seguía no encontraría nada interésate- dijo Bebe emocionada –Pero esto es mucho más que eso!-

-Tsk- Craig molesto rodo los ojos –No quiero meterme en mierda de chicas, me voy-

-No Craig, espera- dijo Kyle ignorando a la rubia

Sin embargo eso era algo que Bebe no aceptaría, así que se paró delante de Kyle impidiendo que este pudiera ir detrás de Craig.

-Pero que fue eso?- pregunto Bebe –Lo conoces o los rumores de que eres una zorra son ciertos?-

-La verdad, ni yo sé que fue eso-

"La hora del almuerzo fue mucho más agitada de lo que esperaba" pensó Kyle mientras caminaba junto con Bebe por el pasillo de regreso al comedor

-Te gusta?- pregunto Bebe rompiendo el silencio

-Quien? Craig?-

-A quien más podría referirme-

-No me gusta- confirmo la pelirroja –Así que no será necesario que le digas a todos lo que hice, o que inventes un chisme-

-Descuida, no lo diré- respondió Bebe con una pequeña risa –Te lo prometo- dijo esto último levantando el meñique de su mano derecha.

-Qué significa eso?- pregunto Kyle algo extrañado por tan repentina acción

-No sabes qué es? Es la promesa de meñique, tú me das el tuyo y los entrelazamos-

-Y eso es para?…-

-Así se cierra la promesa; es como un juramento-

-O, creo que lo entiendo- dijo entrelazando su meñique con el de Bebe –Entonces…ahora no podrás decirlo-

La rubia sonrió y dijo -Descuida, nunca rompo una promesa de meñique-

Ambas chicas…bueno, Kyle y Bebe entraron al comedor sonriéndose mutuamente, sabiendo que ambas compartían un secreto.

Era una sensación nueva, pues si Kyle llegara a contarles un secreto así a sus amigos; sabía que se reirían y lo contarían.

Y fue ahí cuando Kyle por primera vez se sintió cómodo siendo una chica.

-Donde se metieron?- pregunto Wendy

-Fuimos al baño- dijo Bebe

-Oh, bueno, Kenny, el rubio- explico Wendy –Te estaba buscando-

-Al parecer la golpiza que le diste no fue suficiente- se burlo Bebe

-Creo que le gustas- dijo la azabache

-Vaya, es tu primer día y varios chicos ya te están coqueteando; y ni siquiera les dijiste tu nombre. Eso sí es impresionante-

Kyle sin saber que decir se sonrojó –Amm yo-

-Que linda- dijo Bebe

-No ven que la están incomodando- las regaño Nicole

-No me interesa salir con nadie ahora- dijo Kyle casi como un susurro

-Por que no!?- exclamo Bebe

-No son mi tipo, eso es todo.-

-Eres lesbiana?- pregunto la rubia

-NO!- dijo Kyle rápidamente –A mí no me interesan las chicas!-

Por un momento Kyle pensó en la ironía que eso significaría si lo hubiera dicho como un chico.

-Bueno, no te alteres, solo preguntaba- respondió Bebe

Así paso la hora del almuerzo de Kyle con las chicas.

Él nunca pensó que pudiera conectarse tan bien con ellas. Algunas veces, él llegaba a sentirse identificado.

Pasaron las clases y Kyle las aprovecho muy bien para estudiar; pero también tuvo momentos en los que se dedicó a observar a Stan; preguntándose cuando podría hablar con el nuevamente, y no hablar como la chica, si no hablar con el cómo su mejor amigo.

"Mejor amigo" pensó "No fue eso lo que me trajo hasta aquí"

El timbre de que las clases habían terminado retumbo en la escuela casi como un eco; haciendo que todos salieran de la escuela lo más rápido posible. A excepción de los castigados.

-Está bien, su castigo comienza ahora- dijo el maestro observando su reloj –No podrán hablar, comer, dormir, y mucho menos levantarse de su pupitre.- ordeno mientras se dirigía a la sala de maestros.

El aula estaba casi vacía, solo se encontraba Craig sentado hasta enfrente en la orilla izquierda del salón; Stan y Kenny de lado derecho; y Kyle y Bebe hasta el fondo del aula.

-Vaya, al fin se fue- dijo Craig

-No puedo creer que este castigado- susurro Stan sentado junto con Kenny en un rincón del aula.

-Hay que verle el lado positivo, podre pasar estas dos horas cerca de esa hermosura- respondió el rubio observando a Kyle de reojo –Mierda esta tan buena-

-Me enfermas- bufo el pelinegro

-Sabes podemos escucharte maldito raro!- exclamo Bebe desde el otro lado del salón de clases sentada junto con Kyle que tenía la cara completamente roja.

-Vaya Kenneth, sí que sabes cómo conquistar a una chica – se burló Craig

-Me he acostado con muchas más que tu; virgen hijo de puta-

-La quieres conquistar, pero dices que eres un mujeriego? Eres un imbécil- dijo Bebe

-Bebe hablemos de otra cosa- susurro Kyle

-No soy mujeriego, solo lo he hecho por amor…unas veinticuatro veces-

-Sabes que ella nunca se acostara contigo- dijo Craig de modo desafiante

-Quieres apostarlo- respondió el rubio molesto

-Que idiotas, no se dan cuenta de que ella está aquí- exclamo Bebe furiosa

Esto se estaba tornando en una discusión entre Kenny, Craig y Bebe; lo que Kyle considero estúpido; el único que parecía ajeno a la situación era Stan quien escribía en su iPhone.

-Entonces preguntémosle, te acostarías con este estúpido?- pregunto Craig dirigiendo la mirada hacia Kyle.

-Amm yo; creo que no- respondió Kyle tímidamente

-Lo ves- exclamo Craig

-Tampoco lo hará contigo Craig, incluso lo que hiciste no la atrajo más a ti- dijo Bebe con un tono burlón. Cosa que molesto mucho al pelinegro de gorro azul.

Craig se levantó y dijo -Ustedes pueden irse a la mierda- y salió del aula.

-"Lo que hiciste"- dijo Kenny –Que hizo?-

-Que te importa- contesto Bebe

-Perra- dijo el rubio entre dientes

"Pero que mierda paso exactamente" pensó Kyle.

Al parecer Craig y Kenny peleaban por el mientras Bebe lo defendía. "Perturbador"

-Dios los hombres son tan idiotas- se quejó la rubia

Entonces el celular de Kyle comenzó a vibrar.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Bebe

-Mi teléfono-

Entonces noto que era un mensaje de Stan, su cara se sonrojo levemente.

_Donde te metiste?, no llegaste a la escuela, y mi día sin ti fue una verdadera mierda._

_A demás, no me dijiste a donde fuiste, me preocupas._

-Mi día sin ti también fue una mierda- se dijo así mismo

Tal vez Kyle no podría hablar con Stan por miedo a que lo descubriera. Tal vez no hoy.

Pero la promesa del mañana permanecía en el pelirrojo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sugerencias, aplausos, tomatazos(?

Todo es bien recibido, en especial sus reviews :3

Me paso un imprevisto y pues no pude escribir (cofcofvacacionescof) pero ya voy a entrar a la escuela y me dará más tiempo de escribir.


	6. Encrucijada

**Capítulo 6- Encrucijada**

"Por fin este día se acabó" pensó Kyle mientras caminaba por las frías calles bajo un cielo azul y rosa; el sol se estaba ocultando, sin duda el castigo le quito mucho tiempo al pelirrojo.

Mientras caminaba, su celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo "Sera Stan?". Esperanzado lo saco rápidamente y contestó.

Y sus predicciones acertaron, ya que del otro lado del teléfono se encontraba un Stan preocupado.

_-Donde demonios te metiste?- dijo el azabache exasperado._

_-Stan, yo…- Kyle no pudo terminar la frase, como podría hacerlo. –Estoy en una encrucijada- respondió con un tono nervioso._

_-Dime que pasa, hoy no fuiste a la escuela, y tú nunca faltas. Debe ser grave-_

_-Solo asegúrate de que mi madre piense que estoy en tu casa, si?-_

_-Solo lo hare si me dices que es lo que te está pasando-_

Kyle sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, sintió como si alguien lo observara.

_-…Kyle-_

_-Debo colgar- dijo apagando su celular._

El judío se quedó inmóvil unos segundos debajo de aquel cielo rosa.

De repente escucho unos pasos hacia él.

El conocimiento intuitivo de Kyle estaba muy bien desarrollado, y justo como pensó, Bebe iba corriendo detrás de él.

-Hey!- grito –Espera-

Ya una vez que Bebe se encontró con el pelirrojo esta dijo –Acaso pensabas ir a casa sola?-

-Si, por qué?- pregunto Kyle

-Es malo que una chica este sola en la calle a estas horas-

-No te preocupes, se cuidarme-

Bebe con una actitud "maternal" (por así decirlo) no dejaría que aquella chica de cabellos de fuego fuera a su casa sola, y en la noche.

-Yo te acompañaría, pero prometí volver temprano a casa- dijo en un tono de lamento.

La chica rubia le había tomado cariño a aquella chica misteriosa, por no decir que ya la consideraba una amiga; y no dejaría que algo le pasara por la decidía de volver a su casa sola.

Bebe, pensando en una solución, vio a Stan caminando solo en la calle. –Hey Stan, ven aquí!- dijo la chica de cabello dorado haciéndole un ademan al azabache para que se acercara.

-Qué haces!?- grito Kyle

-No te preocupes, te he visto caminar y he notado que Stan y tu van por los mismos rumbos; él podría acompañarte. Y, te he visto como lo miras-

-A que te refieres?-

-No seas tonta, sé que él te gusta. Y el secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo a Kyle

-Que pasa Bebe?- pregunto Stan una vez que se había acercado

-Ella va por la misma dirección que tú, será mejor que la acompañes para que no se valla sola, no crees? Es peligroso de noche- inquirió la rubia

-Oh...bueno, está bien- acepto Stan

Kyle aún estaba en shock "Primero Jonathan se da cuenta que me gusta mi amigo y ahora Bebe? Soy tan obvio" pensó

-Tengo irme chicos, ¡adiós!- se despidió Bebe saltando de la alegría mientras se dirigía a su casa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo por parte de Stan y Kyle mientras observaban a Bebe marcharse como la persona más feliz del mundo

-Bien, pues, vámonos- dijo Stan rompiendo el hielo

Kyle seguía al pelinegro, lo observaba, lo admiraba en silencio. El hecho de que Kyle estuviera enamorado de su amigo, hacia más difíciles las cosas. Estar con alguien que amas todo el tiempo, sabiendo que tal vez la otra persona no sienta lo mismo por ti, es doloroso. A veces, Kyle sentía la urgente necesidad de confesarse; pero luego de meditarlo bien, él se arrepentía y pensaba en que el jamás podría hacer algo así.

-No tienes porque acompañarme- dijo Kyle –No quiero ser una molestia-

-No lo eres- respondió Stan con la cálida sonrisa que tanto le encantaba al pelirrojo –Una chica sola no debería estar vagando sola por la noche-

"Sera que es muy bondadoso, o simplemente será un machista?" se preguntó Kyle en sus adentros

Eso confundió a Kyle, él sabía que su amigo nunca había sido un machista; pero definitivamente él tampoco era bondadoso. Entonces por qué lo acompañaba?

Stan observó a la chica pelirroja con una semblante bastante peculiar "La misma que hace Kyle cuando está concentrado" pensó- Te vez pensativa- le dijo

-Ah?- respondió Kyle –Si, es que estoy pensando en…muchas cosas-

La actitud de la chica causaba que Stan sintiera cada vez más curiosidad en ella -Como que cosas?-

-Cosas que no debería de pensar- respondió

Stan con una sonrisa en el rostro le dijo –Oh, así que piensas en "esas cosas"- enfatizo lo último con un tono de pervertido

Kyle solo comenzó a reírse. El conocía bien a su amigo, y sabía que bromeaba –Sonaste exactamente igual que Kenny- le respondió

-Si lo sé, es un pervertido. Pero sabes? Él es una buena persona…-

Kyle sabía exactamente hacia donde iba todo esto; no es que su amigo fuera un machista, ni tampoco era tan bueno con las personas, a excepción de sus amigos, claro está. Kyle era muy inteligente y pudo deducir por si solo porque Stan la había acompañado. "Quiere convencerme de que Kenny es una buena persona, maldición"

-…Y, la verdad es que, le gustas mucho-

-Para!- le dijo Kyle –No me gusta Kenny-

-Pero es muy genial y no siempre es un pervertido, pienso, que deberías estar con él. Y ver que en realidad es muy cool-

-No quieras convencerme-

-Bueno, lo intente- dijo finalmente mientras seguían caminando.

Cuando finalmente habían llegado hasta la casa de Stan él se despidió y Kyle siguió con su camino hacia la casa de chef.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mamá, ya estoy en casa!- dijo el pelinegro mientras entraba.

-No digas lo obvio mojón- grito Shelly enojada mientras comía cereal en el sofá viendo "friends" en la tv

-Cállate!...oye, donde esta mamá? tengo hambre.-

-Para tu información, pendejo, ella y papá salieron a un musical. Y no dejaron comida, asín que hoy te toca cocinar-

-Pero yo no sé cocinar, mejor levanta el culo y prepárate algo-

Su hermana furiosa se levantó del sofá y tomo a su hermano del cuello de su camisa de forma intimidante, casi levantándolo del suelo. –Que dijiste estúpido!?- le grito

-Dije que voy a cocinar-

-Está bien- respondió Shelly soltándolo

Stan, reasignado a que su hermana lo mataría si no preparaba algo de cenar, se dirigió molesto a la cocina.

Mientras sacaba el libro de recetas de su mamá para darse una idea de cómo cocinar, el teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar.

-Contesta mojón!- exclamo la castaña desde la sala.

-Estúpida…- dijo entre dientes –_Si?- contesto _

_-Hey Stan, tengo que decirte algo- dijo Kenny desde la otra línea_

_-Mira, intente hablar con la pelirroja pero ella…-_

_-Eso no importa ahora! Ya habrá tiempo de coger con ella- lo interrumpió el rubio –Ya sé dónde está Kyle, y créeme no te va gustar…Tucker me dijo que esta con el-_

_-Q-qué demonios…-_

_-Si lo sé, es estúpido pero no creo que sea cierto-_

"Por qué Kyle estaría con Craig?" pensó

Sin vacilar, Stan colgó y rápidamente, y comenzó a marcar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sabes que una chica no debería estar sola en la noche, verdad?- dijo Craig

-Acaso me estas acosando, que carajo te pasa?-

Mientras Kyle caminaba hacia casa de Chef, no recordó que la casa de Craig quedaba de paso.

-Que acaso no es obvio, creí que eras inteligente Broflovski- respondió indiferente

Kyle sentía de nuevo, ese escalofrío, pero no era por el frio de la noche, si no que la presencia de aquel pelinegro que tanto lo intimidaba. "Por qué me sigue a todos lados? No…debería preguntarle por qué carajo me beso!?"

-Craig no tengo tiempo para mierda así que dime por qué carajo me estas acosando?-

-Porque me gustas- dijo en un tono seco –Me di cuenta de que eras tú por que el día en que chocamos, simplemente sentí que eras tú. Es una mierda que no puedo explicar…No me importa como mierda te convertiste en esto, pero, así es mejor; así no pareceré un marica-

-Que!? Quien dice que me voy a quedar así?- reclamo el pelirrojo enojado

Antes de que Craig pudiera decir algo, el celular de Kyle comenzó a sonar.

Y al juzgar por la reacción del judío Craig pudo adivinar de quien se trataba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.

Ya sé, es el capítulo más mierda que he escrito xD es que no se me da mucho el drama que digamos, así que no me maten porque en este cap. no hubo comedia :c

Alguna duda, sugerencia (se aprecian las sugerencias) o un comentario: un review plz! Si no, un inbox o mi twitter: /LittleZess

Cada review es una página de inspiración!


	7. Bebe, puedes guardar otro secreto?

**Capítulo 7- Bebe, puedes guardar otro secreto?**

_**Antepenúltimo capitulo c: y el epilogo (O sea, me faltan 3 cap. y se acaba)**_

"Como no me pude dar cuenta de que ese estúpido había tomado mi teléfono" pensaba Kyle.

El día aun no terminaba, parecía eterno. Primero la escuela, además de soportar a las chicas, también tuvo un castigo (donde tuvo que soportar los acosos de cierto rubio precoz); y todo para que después Tucker se le confesara, pero lo peor de todo, fue que Stan lo llamara en el momento más inoportuno.

-Qué quieres Stan?- Había respondido Craig, pero no con su mismo tono indiferente, se notaba algo irritado y amenazante.

Kyle estaba en shock, parecía la típica colegiala asustada, de esas que salen en las películas de terror antes de que las mataran. En el caso del pelirrojo, lo que sentía, era similar a la sensación de esas chicas asustadas "Que hará!? Mierda" Lo único que esperaba era que su "mejor amigo" no malinterpretara la situación.

Los pensamientos de Kyle hicieron que su mente se nublara por unos pocos segundos (ignorando por completo la situación) antes de reaccionar por petición de Craig.

-No deja de hablar, dile algo- le pidió, no, le ordeno Craig mientras le extendía su celular

-S-Stan, te llamo luego.- dijo antes de colgar

El pelinegro del gorro azul sonrió ladinamente al darse cuenta de que Kyle había hecho lo que él le ordeno -Lo ves, estamos mejor así-

-Idiota, le dije eso para que no se preocupara de que estoy contigo!- le giro enojado

Ya no quería soportar más las estupideces de Craig, así que se armó de valor y le dio una !patadota en las bolas¡ …digo, le golpeo la entrepierna con su pie.

Tucker se retorció de dolor, levanto la mirada y dijo –Estas muerto Broflovski-

Y consecuente mente, tal como las colegialas asustadas, Kyle salió corriendo a casa de Chef; se sentía enojado y manipulado, además de asustado por que tal vez Craig lo estuviera siguiendo para regresarle el golpe, aunque el pelirrojo no tuviera en "donde" golpearlo en ese momento, no pensó, no había tiempo para el razonamiento sintiendo semejante multitud de emociones todas juntas, se sentí feliz por haber golpeado a Tucker. Aunque, cada paso que daba, la felicidad quedaba atrás abriéndole pasó a nuevas emociones, la tristeza y la preocupación, "qué pensaría Stan?" era su pregunta recurrente.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, sin importar si Craig lo siguiera o no, corría para olvidarlo todo, no le importo que ya hubiera pasado la casa de Chef, corrió todo lo que pudo sin detenerse, no le importo que se estuviera cansando; no le importaba nada, solo quería olvidar de todos los problemas que lo agobiaban; quería culpar a alguien, y aunque Jonathan era el candidato más viable para esa opción, Kyle sabía que no era su culpa, aquel viejo amigo solo quería ayudarlo en algo que para casi todos era obvio, menos para Stan.

-P-por qué?- dijo para sí mismo parando de correr en seco. Ya estaba lejos de casa, estaba lejos de South Park, lejos de sus problemas, quería desahogarse, quería creer que todo iba a estar bien.

El pelirrojo miro hacia su derecha y observó un lago, sabía que aquel lago había sido importante para él, el lago Stark, corrió tanto que había llegado a aquel maravilloso lugar donde había compartido grandes momentos con sus amigos. Se sentó en la orilla y observo las estrellas.

-Por que las mujeres sienten tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, maldición- se quejó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro –Ni siquiera sé porque sonrió- se dijo poniendo sus manos en su cara, se sentía mejor, relajado, había olvidado todo por esa noche, y por eso era que sonreía, siendo una chica, era inevitable demostrar sus emociones. Su felicidad se reflejaba en esa pequeña sonrisa.

-Qué haces aquí!? Creí que iras a casa!- dijo una chica alta de rizos rubios que se meneaban conforme avanzaban rápidamente con Kyle –Por eso mande a Stan contigo tonta- dijo Bebe con una risita

-Bebe!, que haces aquí?- exclamó Kyle

-Aunque yo pregunte eso primero- dijo divertida –Te responderé, a mi papá le gusta "pescar", y mi mamá quería que lo acompañara, aunque no él no pesca en absoluto, solo le gusta ir al bar que está cruzando la calle- respondió señalando el lugar –Y eme aquí!-

-Y tu mamá no sabe que tu papá no pesca?- preguntó Kyle riéndose junto con Bebe

-No, eso lo hace gracioso, no crees?-

-Hahaha si-

Ambas chicas rieron por unos segundos, hasta que Bebe retomo la conversión anterior. -Y tú? Que haces aquí-

-Larga historia, solo diré que me sentía mal y…-

-..Querías olvidarte de tus problemas, lo entiendo perfectamente- concluyo Bebe –Todos necesitan de su espacio, en especial tu que estas en una nueva escuela; debes de extrañar a tus amigos-

Kyle nunca se había sentido tan identificado, tenía muchas cosas en común con Bebe.

-Vaya, es correcto, como lo adivinaste?-

-Se muchas cosas-

-Hablando de eso- dijo Kyle algo nervioso por lo que iba a preguntar –recuerdas que me contaste que Wendy y Stan había terminado y había un chisme-

-Aja- respondió la rubia incrédula mientras observaba el cielo estrellado

-Quiero saberlo.-

-Ah?-

-El chisme, quiero saberlo-

Bebe levanto una ceja mirando a Kyle con unos ojos acusadores pero divertidos –Creí que no estaba aquí por chismes ni para hacer amigos-

-Si me lo dices te diré mi nombre-

-No te creo- dijo la rubia

Kyle levanto el meñique derecho y le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro –Te lo juro-

Bebe entrelazó su meñique con el de Kyle -Ok, ok, te digo, algunos dicen que había problemas, otros dicen que Wendy se hartó de la relación de "romper, volver, romper", otros dicen Stan era un idiota y que golpeo a Wendy- hizo una pausa dramática para luego reír –Y por los pasillos escuche que Wendy había golpeado a Stan. Incluso escuche que Stan se había violado a su perro…pero sabes que, TODO ESO ES MENTIRA!- exclamo al mismo tiempo en que se paraba en una piedra de un salto con aires de grandeza por saber demasiado.

Kyle estaba sorprendió "Quien inventa todo eso?" pensó

-Pero la verdad, es que Stan es gay- dijo Bebe casi gritando

-C-COMO LO SABES!?- pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendido

-Se le nota- respondió indiferente –Además siempre esta con su amigo, y se ven muy juntos, no creo que ellos dos solo jueguen con el Xbox, si sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-No puedo creerlo!-

-Ni, yo, y si te cuento un secreto, a mí me gustaba mucho su amigo, se llama Kyle, es muy lindo, pero él también es gay-

-Por qué lo dices?-

-También se le nota. Y ahora tu nombre- exclamo dando saltitos

Que iba a hacer? Aun no procesaba bien lo que Bebe le había dicho.

-E-está bien, pero promete no gritar-

-Está bien- respondió Bebe incrédula

Todo paso tan rápido, Kyle se lo dijo y Bebe rio por unos momentos, luego al ver que Kyle no reía su expresión cambio y la rubia se puso a pensar, Kyle no había ido a la escuela, entonces esta chica aparece. Las piezas encajaban, los ojos, el cabello, todo.

Pareciera que la rubia iba a gritar, pero Kyle le cubrió la boca

-N-no grites!- exclamó Kyle –Yo te lo explico, pero por favor cálmate-

Kyle y Bebe se sentaron a la orilla del lago, y el pelirrojo le explico todo, solo Bebe y Jonathan lo sabían ahora, Bebe parecía confundida al principio pero rápidamente (y sorprendentemente) volvió a ser la misma chica

-Y qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Bebe

-Buscar a los demás integrantes, y lograr que concedan mi deseo-

-Te puedo pedir algo, si vuelves a ser un chico, nos defenderás de Kenny verdad? Ya viste que puede ser un pesado-

-Claro!- respondió Kyle –Te ves muy calmada-

-Lo sé, pienso que debería estar molesta o confundida; pero no lo estoy, me di cuenta de que ahora somos amigos-

-Gracias, sabes? Es lo mejor que me ha pasado siendo una chica-

-Qué cosa?-

-Que ahora seamos amigos-

-Si fueras otra clase de chico, estoy segura de que habrías respondido que lo mejor era tener senos- menciono la rubia estallando a carcajadas al igual que Kyle.

-De hecho son molestos- rio Kyle

Era un buen momento, hasta que Kyle sintió un escalofrió al darse cuenta de que Bebe le había tomado la mano.

-Por qué lo haces?- pregunto Kyle algo nervioso

-Porque me lo debes, te cuide hoy en la escuela, o al menos intente hacerlo, además, te dije lo que sentía por ti, no importa que haya pasado hace mucho tiempo…y te conté el chisme de Stan, que también resulto ser tuyo- Bebe le sonrió y se acercó para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, después se levantó y le extendió la mano a Kyle, este la tomo como ayuda para levantarse.

-Sabes que me gusta Stan- dijo Kyle con un tono melancólico hacia Bebe

-Lo se niño lindo- se burlo Bebe –Solo lo hice porque tu trasero es lindo. O al menos eso pensaba-

-Vamos, ese beso me gusto!- exclamo alguien desde el arbusto –Ahora de lengua-

Bebe más que molesta se acercó hacia el arbusto y le dio una patada

-Aunch!- exclamo Kenny en el suelo

-Kenny, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?- pregunto Kyle

-No lo suficiente, no vi casi nada- respondió

Kyle se giró hacia Bebe y le pregunto -Creo que querrás que te defienda verdad?-

La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza

-Kenny, es hora de que hablemos- dijo Kyle

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

Chan…chan..chan!

3 cap. y esto se acaba, tendrá su final épico e inesperado. Okno

Podría explicarles porque no actualice, pero creo que los aburría.

Y por cierto, para mi amiga Jiserusteve: Ya sé que te dije que actualizaría el viernes, pero sabes que no pude porque me fui contigo, maldita! Me debes un review xD

Oh y antes de que se me olvide cuando Bebe dijo "Y otros dicen que Stan se violo a su perro" xD lo hize porque me acorde del fic de Luis Carlos, se llama "PERFECTAMENTE JODIDO" Te quedo genial! :D


End file.
